


Merry x Christmas

by Tahleth



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, they all deserve to have a good christmas, this is really just Gon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahleth/pseuds/Tahleth
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Alluka get to spend Christmas together and exchange gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for gonxkillualove! i hope you enjoy it!

Gon tapped his foot impatiently as he peered out the window. It had been three years. Three very long Killua-less years. That was going to change soon though, because Killua and Alluka were finally coming to visit him for Christmas.

Killua had insisted that they just come to the house instead of them meeting at the docks, but that meant Gon had no idea when they were coming. He’d been trying to get chores done outside to keep on the lookout, but that only lasted until he needed to come in and help out with dinner. Her cooking was always amazing and he never really minded helping out but.. Gon kept getting distracted and peering out the nearest window trying catch sight of his best friend. The impatient teen wondered if he should have made his way down to the docks anyways- it would have been easy to find a spot to wait, especially considering the weather was always nice on Whale Island.

They’d had so little contact, he couldn’t help but wonder what had changed about Killua. There were probably things that had changed about him too, but it was hard to think of what it could be. Maybe- Wait. Was that? Gon had barely caught a glimpse of white hair before he was running out the door as fast as his feet could carry him. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening!

“Killuaaaaaa! Allukaaaaa!” They were already getting closer so he probably didn’t need to call out their names, but it was too hard to contain his excitement. Waving one arm, Gon kept running towards them until he came to a full-tilt stop just in front of Killua. “Hi.” Gon couldn’t stop smiling, trying to take in everything about the boy standing before him.

“Yo, Gon.” Killua was smiling and it made Gon feel like he was on top of the world. “It’s been a while.”

\------

After he ushered them both inside and asked Alluka all about the adventures she’d been on with Killua (“We went to to see Bisky on our last trip! She has so many cute dresses! And she likes to tease Killua too...”) they finally settled down for their meal. They were under strict orders- no presents until after they had dinner, not that anyone was complaining. Mito’s cooking was _amazing_.

It had been a while since Killua and Alluka had this in their lives, going from place to place like they did meant it was hard to settle down anywhere. Finding a place to call home even more so. There was something about the Freecss household that would always give off a welcoming impression though, and they were planning on enjoying it.

“...and then we got lost, but at least the sights were pretty cool.” Killua was gesturing wildly, about to take another bite of food while he was catching Gon up on some of their misadventures.  
“Oh, big brother! You forgot the part when we...”  
Gon smiled at the both of them while they went back and forth. Having Killua around again just felt right... he only hoped that he could stay for a while. Getting the chance to know Alluka was important too, and Gon promised himself that he’d ask them to stay for at least another week or two.

\------

“You first!”  
“Why me?”  
“Because I want to see your face when you open your present!”  
“You’re going to see my face no matter what, dummy.”  
“Killua!”

Gon really wanted Killua to open his present, he had picked it out specially for him! Of course it wasn’t that special or anything, but he really wanted to know if he liked it. He crossed his arms and turned his face away.  
“If you’re not opening yours first, then I’m not either.” Gon didn’t really care that much about who opened the presents when, but it was really too much fun to tease Killua. Alluka was already giving him a knowing look from where she was seated.

“...Fine.” Gon watched with rapt attention as Killua tore open the brightly colored wrapping paper. It was kind of messy and the bow was a little lopsided, but Gon was still proud of it. He really hoped Killua liked it.

Settled on top were some Chocorobos, but underneath there was a large box. Gon leaned forwards in excitement as Killua opened the box to reveal the skateboard inside. It had lightning etched along the edges in a pattern that was reminiscent of Killua’s nen. The design was surprisingly intricate and Gon had marveled over it in the shop for a while before he picked it out.  
“Thank you Gon, I love it.” Killua looked like he was already itching to use it, but he refrained while they were inside. As soon as they went out though.. he would definitely be skating ahead of them both. He settled back down to watch the rest of the presents be passed around, already happily munching away at some of his chocolate as he did so.

Gon looked over at Alluka, pressing a small package into her hands. “It’s your turn now!” This one was wrapped much more neatly, a clear sign of Mito helping him out. He didn’t mean to make such a big mess while he was wrapping presents, it just.. kind of happened. Alluka carefully peeled open the paper and opened the small box. Inside were lots of multicolored glass beads- blues and purples and pinks all swirling together as they glittered in the light.. “Killua mentioned that you wear stuff like this so... I hope you like it!” He rubbed at the back of his head, nervous about getting a good gift.

“Oh, I love it so much! Thank you Gon!” He let out a small oomph as she collided with him in a big hug. He was glad she liked it! He had puzzled over what to get her for a while.

“Gon! You still haven’t opened yours.” Killua shoved the wrapped box in his hands, not even trying to hide his own excitement. It was wrapped neatly with a little bow on top, and it was... long? What did they even get him?  
“Open it!” Alluka urged him, just as impatient as her brother to see him unwrap his gift.

Tugging at the string that held together the bow, Gon unraveled it carefully. Still jittery with excitement, he tore through the rest of the wrapping paper quickly. Oh! His fact lit up as he looked over his gift. They got him a fishing pole! It gleamed under the lights on the tree, shiny and brand new.  
“This is perfect! Last time I went fishing I noticed my old one was-” Gon cut himself off, realizing that Killua was looking at him with a _really_ nice smile on his face. It was kind of distracting and made his face feel warm. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done to warrant a look like that, but he definitely wouldn’t mind it if he could see that smile more often. “...i-it was uh, well.. Thank you!” He really hoped his face wasn’t red or anything.

Now that they'd finished opening presents, Gon could settle next to Killua on the couch while they exchanged more stories. He ended up a little closer than he'd intended, but it was nice and Killua hadn't said anything about it yet... It had been a long time, but he still felt that same comfort and familiarity around Killua. And since his initial nervousness had faded it was easy to just sit and enjoy his presence.  
Carefully, Gon rested his head on Killua's shoulder. The other teen didn't move away like he had feared, but instead moved to wrap one of his arms around Gon.  
Yeah, this was definitely going to be a good Christmas.


End file.
